Un suspiro de felicidad
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Mi nombre Luna Lovegood, mi pregunta es ¿Pueden dos personas unise cuándo son totalmente diferentes? apesar de los prejuicios, las locuras,los secretos, una marca tenebrosa, la verdad es que si, pero ¿cuánto durará?, si todo esta en nuestra contra.DMxLL


**Disclaimer: **Desde lo más mágico e idealista del mundo mágico, más exactamente en un claro del bosque prohibido, ha surgido un amor, excéntrico, incomprensible, inconstante bendecido por la Luna y custodiado por las criaturas que habitan en él, si es lo que están pensando Luna & Draco, y como saben los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Este fic, está hecho para el reto de "Parejas extrañas", si es que llega a luz del Internet, y a sus ojos, porque son las 9:00 de la noche, hora de México, del día 9 de marzo de 2008 y no creemos encontrar un Internet abierto es domingo, ¡por Merlín que alguien se compadezca de estas fieles seguidoras! ¡O qué Voldy nos mande su ejército para abrir un ciber!

Bueno ya fue demasiado drama, ahora el fic bueno fue apresurado, pero tratamos de hacer siempre lo mejor y se desarrolla en sexto año en el mes de Mayo del 1997, los Flash Back son de dos años antes.

Esperamos su apoyo y su opinión en review, no se olviden es algo rara pero linda, así ténganle buena voluntad.

* * *

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**Un suspiro de felicidad**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Al claro de Luna…**_

Una delgada figura, oculta bajo una túnica, avanzaba sigilosamente por las sombras de un viejo y fantástico castillo, temblorosa y preocupada por lo que había ocurrido, muchas eran los murmullos que se habían dejado escuchar en todo la construcción, esas frases vagan sin lógica, nublando su mente, llenándola de un miedo que estrujaba todo su ser.

«Dicen que Potter atacó a Malfoy, hiriéndolo de muerte.» «Yo escuche en el baño de chicas, que Malfoy lo atacó primero.» «Quizás se lo merecía por fanfarrón, petulante…». «Dicen que está muy mal… que perdió mucha sangre.»

Unas lágrimas silenciosas nublaban su visión, cayendo sobre sus pálidas mejillas. La desesperación y frustración la asechaban carcomiéndola por dentro, no sabía con exactitud cómo lo encontraría y eso la destrozaba más. Ni siquiera su mente era capaz de procesar esa información, no quería creer que amigo Harry Potter había terminado atacado de esa forma tan cruel a Draco, hiriéndolo de gravedad.

Por fin —agradeciendo a las hadas— llegó a la Enfermería sin ser descubierta, donde sabía reposaba el cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Si, lo amaba, a pesar de ser quién era, de que él no lo quisiera, de que ya nada estuviera en su lugar.

Sus vidas habían dado un giro completamente inesperado, llevándose así sus esperanzas…

— _Alohomora_ —pronunció en un hilo de voz.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero clic, por un momento sintió que el alma se le iba, al pensar que la enfermera Pomfrey, podría haber escuchado el sonido, pero después de unos tensos segundos en los que nada ocurrió, logró volver a respirar.

Ahí parada al umbral de la oscura habitación con el corazón helado de pavor, se limpió las gotas salinas que caían por sus bellos ojos celestes y recorrió las camas en busca del rubio, cuando por fin lo encontró, un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia él, sintiendo como si con cada paso la habitación se hiciera más amplia, alejándola de él.

Totalmente tensa se detuvo frente a la cama, la imagen que sus pupilas percibieron la destrozó y no era precisamente porque él estuviera fatalmente herido, sino porque era la efigie que tantas veces había temido, desde que él había adoptado un papel que lo sobrepasaba.

Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo observó tenuemente iluminado por la vela que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama, en ella había toda clase de frascos de distintas pociones.

Tendido en ese frío lecho, con apenas una ligera sabana cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, su torso estaba envuelto con una venda, que ocultaba la herida que lo había llevado ahí, contuvo el aliento al notar una ligera mancha roja. Su corazón se oprimió ante la realidad, en verdad él había estado mal herido por causa de Harry.

Levantó su mirada hacia el pálido rostro, el cual mostraba una ligera mueca de dolor, sus labios estaban torcidos, habían perdido su tono natural, sus mechones plateados caían desordenadamente en parte de su cara y almohada.

Con paso vacilante se acercó un poco más, sin evitar que esas gotas cristalinas se volvieran en un sollozo, se dejó caer a la orilla de la cama, los huesos de sus rodillas chocaron contra el frío y duro suelo, realizando un sonido que se expandió por el lugar como si se tratara de un eco, para ese momento poco le importaba ya que la descubrieran.

Malfoy dejó salir un gemido casi inaudible de su boca, la Ravenclaw pensó que despertaría, pero nada, dejó caer la capucha de su túnica revelando su melena rubia desarreglada cayendo por sus hombros, sus aretes de rábanos resaltaron ante la escaza luz.

Y ahí sin atreverse aún a tocar su mano, se dejó llevar por las imágenes borrosas que envolvían su mente en una oleada de melancolía, de días que no volverían jamás.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Luna se encontraba descansando plácidamente sobre el césped del bosque, de repente un ruido particular la despertó, con las mejillas arreboladas, abrió sus parpados dejando ver esas bellas pupilas celestes, un pequeño bostezo abandonó sus labios mientras se estiraba, se incorporó con una par de movimientos quedando sentada.

—Me gusta tu música fauno pero tengo cosas que hacer ahora no puedo dormir, lo siento…

Draco al escucharla decir eso, alzó su rubia ceja en señal de interrogación. — ¿A quién demonios le hablas Lunática?

La chica lo miró sonriéndole, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pasto seco y la tierra de sus ropas. —A Arein, es un fauno, pero siempre que escucho su música me da mucho sueño, además los duendes no me dejan dormir en las noches.

La expresión de interrogación aumentó en el rostro aristocrático. —Ahora entiendo porque dicen que estás loca, no sólo es por tu imagen — soltó, mirándola con mofa—. Eres extraña.

—Pues yo creo que tú tampoco eres muy normal — comentó con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y qué te hace creer eso eh? ¿Qué locura me vas a decir?... Diviérteme — mencionó interesado, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa petulante.

— Primero que todos somos diferentes, así que normal no es algo bajo lo que te debas excusar, segundo todos tenemos manías, pocas o muchas pero las tenemos, además no es muy normal deambular por los terrenos a altas horas de la noche y mucho menos sin compañía ¿o no?, y por último y eso no es algo que te haga extraño pero si es algo notorio, tienes tanto que nada te complace, ni te complacerá, si no buscas realmente las cosas simples que te harán feliz —expuso firme, manteniendo sus pupilas saltonas en él.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció, su cara ahora mostraba confusión y molestia conjugadas. — ¡Qué! ¿Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas?, tu una loca…

—Tranquilo, ¿sabes? cuando te enojas, te salen arrugas… que no te benefician —señaló divertida, soltando una risita melodiosa.

— ¡Qué!

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, aún tengo que visitar a muchos amigos, adiós —manifestó alegre, pasando al lado de él con paso saltarín tarareando una canción, dejándolo completamente estupefacto.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

—Y ahí fue donde empezó todo—murmuró para sí—. Nuestros encuentros que engloban múltiples emociones, sensaciones, quizás más enojos tuyos… pero también el sonido de tu risa, parecía que la vida se ensañaba en hacer que nos viéramos, fue como poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor, aunque a ti te costaba más hablar conmigo, después de todo no querías que te vieran con la Lunática.

Se levantó enjugándose su rostro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cerca de la pálida mano del Slytherin.

—Recuerdo que sólo ibas a molestarme, eso te divertía ¿no?, pero también a mí, porque la mayoría de las veces, ya no encontrabas que decirme… pero un día pasó algo que nos sorprendió a los dos, eso fue algo que no pudiste controlar y que aún sigues sin poder hacerlo, y por fin entendiste que no puedes controlar las acciones de los demás —pronunció acercando su mano vacilante hacia el rostro del chico, despejándolo de sus mechones, acariciándolo ligeramente.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Luna se encontraba en el frío y congelado bosque, alimentando a los Thestrals como era su costumbre, divertida de ver como jugaban algunos.

— ¿Otra vez hablando con animales inexistentes? —incurrió acercándose a ella, asustando a los animales.

La rubia se giró para verlo de frente, sonriéndole risueña. — ¿De nuevo por aquí?

—Si, ¿qué no me ves? —dijo mordaz—. Además todo el mundo puede pasear por aquí, no creas que es por verte hacer tus locuras, aunque eso sea divertido —aclaró con una mueca burlona.

— ¿Sabes?, tus modos y tus palabras asustan a los Thestrals, yo creo que deberías relajarte ¿qué nunca tuviste mascotas o cuidaste de algún animal?, deberías intentarlo… conmigo no necesitas colocar tus mascaras, no tienes que quedar bien o mal, ni probarme nada —aseguró simpáticamente.

— ¿Qué?, eso no te importa… además yo… ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme a así? ¡A mí!, ¡A Draco Malfoy! —bramó molesto, avanzó acortando la distancia entre ellos, decidido a enfrentarla, cuando por culpa de la nieve que tapaba las rocas, resbaló, cayendo hacia atrás, dejándolo en una posición poco digna para un Malfoy.

Luna río graciosamente, burlándose, mientras él la miraba rabioso.

— Cállate, y ayúdame a levantarme —exigió en un tono demandante.

— Fue gracioso, acéptalo —se acercó extendiéndole su mano, el Slytherin la miró con desconfianza, para después colocar una mueca maliciosa. Tomó su mano jalándola hacia él, esperando que ella cayera a su lado, pero ella al tratar de mantener el equilibrio, cayó sobre él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, inmediatamente un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

Incapaz de moverse, lo miraba expectante de una acción, un insulto, algo, pero nada sucedió. Respiró suavemente llenándose de la varonil loción, en tanto él la contemplaba pasmado, tenerla así le había permitido ver las hermosas facciones de aquel rostro femenino, que antes no se había molestado en notar, su pequeña boca entreabierta tenía un color rosado que sólo había visto en unas rosas, jamás en otros labios.

En un impulso inexplicable acortó la distancia hasta posar sus labios bajo los de ella, dejándola completamente estupefacta, en su expresión se dibujaba la más clara sorpresa, indecisa en qué hacer, con su corazón palpitando vertiginosamente dentro de su pecho, sintiendo un calor envolverla al sentir con más firmeza el movimiento de los labios de Draco, que provocaban un agradable hormigueó que nacía en su boca y comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo, suspiró…

Sin saber exactamente cómo responder, debido a que su experiencia era prácticamente nula en ese campo, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, dejándose hacer…

En ese momento unos gritos rompieron el hechizo que los encerraba, haciéndolos separarse abruptamente, la expresión de Draco era un poema. Luna parpadeó dejando ver sus grandes pestañas rubias, no tenía idea alguna de lo que había ocurrido, sus labios le cosquilleaban, sentían calientes y más húmedos de lo normal, muestra de que no había imaginado aquello.

Malfoy la había besado sin razón aparente.

— ¡Dracoooo! ¡Draqui! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Draco! — se dejaban oír los sonoros gritos, provenientes de Pansy en algún lugar cercano.

Al instante Malfoy se incorporó sin separar su mirada de Luna, —que cayó a un lado aún en shock sobre la nieve—, su mirada vagó por la frágil figura hasta encontrarse con la asombrada mirada celeste.

Mientras ella notaba como en los ojos plateados se reflejaban el conflicto sentimental que lo embargaba en ese momento: la confusión, la sorpresa, la incredulidad ante lo que acababa de hacer; abrió su boca, queriendo soltar alguna frase mordaz, algún insulto, algo que justificara lo que había pasado pero fue inútil, sólo movió los labios sin sonido alguno, no sabiendo qué expresar, dejó caer los hombros una milimétrica parte, para después emprender la huida.

Luna no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido, ni siquiera sus ideas más locas la ayudaban, tenía aún entreabiertos sus labios, presa de todas aquellas sensaciones que hasta ese momento habían sido desconocidas. Giró su rostro mirando a la lejanía la figura del Slytherin y las huellas que había dejado tras de sí.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Tocó los labios del inerte vástago de los Malfoy, delineándolos suavemente, sintiéndolos secos y rasposos, tan distintos de aquella vez.

— Ese fue mi primer beso —sonrió dulcemente llena de nostalgia—, ¿sabes? yo no podía creerlo, pero a ti te costó más aceptarlo que a mí, después de eso tu dejaste de ir al bosque y cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos evitabas mirarme de frente, hasta me ignorabas, ya no había ni insultos, era como si huyeras de mi, como todos. Y hasta pensé que esto seguiría así en adelante, pero una vez más tú me sorprendiste – susurró, mientras una silenciosa lágrima caía en la fría mano del líder de Slytherin.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

La pequeña Ravenclaw caminaba como siempre hablando con las pequeñas hadas, cuando notó la presencia de Draco parado a la orilla del lago, simplemente observando el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos, al escucharla aproximarse, sin despegar la mirada del punto lejano que veía le preguntó con tono glacial:

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lovegood?

—Bueno… las hadas me dijeron que estabas aquí… y yo — tartamudeó, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, sobre todo cuando ella no tenia sutilezas para decir las cosas, se aclaró la garganta que extrañamente se había resecado, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y finalmente aspiró hondo tomando valor—… quiero hablar sobre el beso.

Él se giró y la miró con incredulidad. — ¿El beso? —sonrió sarcásticamente, avanzó con paso seguro hacia ella—. No sabes besar Lovegood —agregó con mofa.

—Yo… no creo que eso te importe —susurró, mientras un sublime sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, era lógico que él se diera cuenta, después de todo tenía la suficiente experiencia como para notarlo.

Lo observó acercarse, sin inmutarse aunque su estómago se llenó de una extraña sensación que la hizo soltar el aire que no sabía que había contenido.

—Mmmm —murmuró con una mueca malévola, estudiándola—. Lovegood, haré algo por ti… y espero que lo valores, porque no a todas les hago este tipo de favores.

Sin miedo se acercó a su rostro, posando sus pupilas mercurio en las celestes de la chica que reflejaban su estado de perturbación, bajó la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Se inclinó hasta lograr rozarlos decididamente, colocó las manos en la pequeña cintura, reteniéndola contra él, permitiéndose un mejor acercamiento.

Luna estaba pasmada, instintivamente hizo el intentó de alejarse, dando un paso atrás, lo que provocó que él la envolviera completamente entre sus brazos, por un momento dudo en qué hacer, sus pupilas estaban clavadas en la porcelánica piel del rostro de Malfoy, sucumbiendo ante lo que también ella deseaba —y con lo que había estado fantaseando desde aquel beso en invierno—, fue acoplándose al ritmo que él le estaba marcando, temblando ligeramente ante tal descarga de sensaciones placenteras que sintió cuando sus bocas encajaron a la perfección.

Malfoy sonrió dentro del beso complacido con su tímida participación, la presionó un poco más devorando sus labios obligándola a ser más firme en sus roces, Lunita lentamente elevó sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros del buscador.

El beso se volvió intenso conforme pasaban los segundos, él estaba listo para lo que seguía invadió con destreza su boca, provocándole una primera sensación de miedo al sentir la lengua de él rozar la suya, nuevamente intentó replegarse hacia atrás, pero él no se lo permitió, cerrando más los brazos para impedirle moverse.

Continuó con su incursión en la boca femenina hasta sentir como ella se relajaba, derritiéndose en sus brazos, aceptando lo que él hacía, dejándose llevar, con su respuesta experimentó una extraña sensación, que logró hacerlo suavizar su contacto.

Lentamente se fue rompiendo el beso, él atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior de la rubia jalándolo suavemente sin hacerle daño, arrancándole un suave jadeo, para terminar brindándole pequeños besos como final de la lección.

Al alejarse él la miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro, extrañamente complacido, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, no queriendo que el momento se disipara, sobre todo porque sabía que él se encontraba mirándola esbozando seguramente su sonrisa altanera y de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— Lovegood, eso… es un beso, espero que lo hayas entendido bien, porque no se va a volver a repetir —con eso liberó su cintura y dando media vuelta se alejó.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Un profundo suspiro escapó de su garganta, mientras una expresión melancólica aparecía en su rostro, sin poder contenerse más estrechó el cuerpo de Malfoy, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, percibiendo el rítmico y lento latido de su corazón, dejando caer las lágrimas que caían finas sobre el vendaje y la piel del Slytherin.

—Ese fue el mejor beso, pero sin duda también el principio de muchos más —la sonrisa en su rostro se tornó nostálgica — que tu justificaste como que… ¿rectificación de la lección? Te costaba aceptarlo, pero tu sabias que no era eso y yo también, simplemente que lo dejamos así por miedo, pero hasta eso fuimos perdiendo, involucrándonos cada vez más en una relación que nadie pidió… pero que sucedió.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Luna se encontraba sentada cerca de la orilla del lago, la noche hacia mucho tiempo que había caído cubriendo todo con sombras, una brisa floral soplaba ligeramente, haciendo que ella se estrechara a sí misma dándose calor, mientras contemplaba las pequeñas luces brillantes en el cielo, en espera de aquel que sabría llegaría a hacerle compañía.

Poco después sintió como una túnica cubría sus hombros mientras una fragancia conocida invadía sus sentidos, sonrió con complicidad sin girarse, sintiendo como él se sentaba a su lado.

— Deberías traer una túnica, no siempre te voy a prestar la mía —profirió, sabiendo de sobra que siempre lo haría.

—Y tu no deberías visitar el bosque prohibido a estas horas de la noche —rebatió con complicidad.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, después de todo soy prefecto y pertenezco a la Brigada Inquisitorial, así que podría reportarte por conducta inapropiada —amenazó divertido.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? Además podrías decir que pertenezco al Ejército de Dumbledore —inquirió retadora, mirando de reojo el perfil de Malfoy, el cual se giró para verla directamente con su típica expresión de autosuficiencia.

—Mmmm porque es muy divertido ser de la Brigada Inquisitorial, gozo mirando como tiemblan los demás, es muy pronto para terminar con la diversión y si le dijera a Umbridge iría en el acto por ustedes —explicó mintiendo, curvando sus labios al ver la sonrisa incrédula y cómplice de Luna.

— Entiendo… —respondió apenas elevando las comisuras de sus labios, sabiendo que mentía y que él estaba consciente de que ella lo sabia— más bien no lo haces porque sabes que Umbridge te preguntaría cómo lo sabes, hasta podrían tacharte de traidor y tu no permitirías que tus manos quedaran marcadas por las plumas de ella ¿o no? —aseguró divertida, mintiendo ligeramente.

— Soy demasiado perfecto como para permitir que ese tipo de trucos sean utilizados conmigo.

—No cambias, sigues siendo el mismo altanero y fantoche de siempre —murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú tampoco, sigues siendo la misma idealista y loca de costumbre, haciéndole siempre honor a tu apodo ¿no? —interrogó con mofa.

— Pero eso tu ya lo sabías —aseguró, elevando nuevamente la mirada al cielo —mira, si juntas esa estrella con la de allá y estas tres podrías dibujar tu cara —señaló haciendo que Draco levantara una ceja incrédulo mirando el lugar que indicaba y después mirándola a ella, mientras sonreía divertido de oír sus divagaciones, escuchó su incesante parlotear y poco después tomó su mano en un acto reflejo, la cual ella estrechó sin mostrar reacciones en su rostro, explicándole las constelaciones que ella había encontrado y bautizado, mientras lentamente se recargaba en su hombro.

Después de un rato hablar sin cesar, Luna tomó un respiro, el cual el rubio aprovechó para verla de reojo.

—Hablas demasiado —se quejó, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y se apoderaba de esa dulce boca que en ese momento sonreía complacida, él la llevó a recostarse sobre el césped.

—Eso también ya lo sabías —respondió cuando pudo volver a hablar, después de compartir un esperado beso.

— Nunca me han atraído tanto las estrellas y eso tu también lo sabes —completó mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello y jugaba con el cerca de la boca de la chica.

— ¿Y entonces por qué siempre vienes a estas horas a contemplar el cielo? — cuestionó irónica, conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

—Es que… yo no vengo a eso… —contestó él, acallando cualquier respuesta posible con sus labios, mientras se olvidaban de las constelaciones en el firmamento y se concentraban en ellos.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

—Mira, hoy si traje túnica, para que no te enojes, ahora yo te protegeré con la mía — manifestó cubriéndolo con ella, acurrucándose a su lado.

—Muchos fueron los momentos que pasamos juntos, muchas fueron nuestras peleas, nuestras reconciliaciones y nuestras diferencias que se confabulaban para separarnos, pero aún así superamos eso y seguíamos juntos, incluso cuando dijeron que estabas involucrado con Parkinson, y aún así yo creía en ti y tu no me fallaste, yo sabía que tu no lo podías hacer evidente pero siempre estuviste ahí, cuando tus compañeros me molestaban siempre encontraste la forma de alejarlos sin comprometerte, después de todo nadie creería que Draco Malfoy anduviera con Lunática Lovegood, ¿no?

Estrechó más el cuerpo del rubio, moviendo su cabeza hacia la clavícula, aspirando su aroma mezclado con el olor del medicamento.

—Y como olvidar, como te pusiste cuando me advertiste que Umbridge ya sabía lo del Ejército y que pronto llegarían por nosotros…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

En los terrenos se llevaba a cabo una discusión, como en la mayoría de sus encuentros las sombras de la noche los ocultaban del resto del mundo, sus últimas reuniones se habían vuelto tensas ya que el tema del Ejército y la Brigada eran de constantes choques…

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes? —preguntó frustrado, clavando sus furiosas pupilas en ella.

— No, el que no entiende eres tu —respondió decidida—, yo no pienso abandonar a Harry y a los demás.

—Si San Potter y los otros se quieren creer héroes es su problema, pero tú no tienes porque seguirlos, ya basta de este jueguito estúpido —replicó molesto.

— ¿Jueguito? Eso es lo que tú haces con la Brigada, sólo es para quedar bien con el Ministerio, si alguien sigue aquí a los demás, eres tú.

—Entiende, no puedes cambiar a la sociedad de un día a otro, esto explotará y tú no deberías estar ahí.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no los voy a abandonar, no seas injusto, yo he respetado tu forma de ser y de pensar aunque para mi algunas veces sea absurda y te lo dije desde el inicio, yo no pienso cambiar, si no te gusta lo que soy y lo que creo te puedes ir, yo no soy Parkinson o alguna de tus fans —aseveró firme, mientras que sus pupilas celestes relucían de furia.

— ¿Sabes qué?, advertida estas, haz lo que quieras — sin más se dio media vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose entre las sombras, dejándola sola en el claro del bosque.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Esa vez pensé que era el fin, pero tú no desististe en buscar la forma para que no estuviera en ese momento, pero lo inevitable pasó y ambos demostramos ser bastante obstinados y tercos, yo defendiendo lo que creo hasta las últimas consecuencias y tu manteniéndote firme a pesar de que sé, que tuviste que contenerte en muchos momentos cuando me interrogaron, pero supongo que entre Zabinni y tu supieron apoyarse ¿no? —preguntó elevando una comisura de sus rosados labios.

—Aunque tú no toleraras que él estuviera con Ginny, eso también nos costó varías peleas, puedes ser demasiado cerrado ¿sabías? — cuestionó con una sonrisa triste— pero a pesar de todo sobrevivimos a eso y aún no te habías tranquilizado del todo cuando pasó lo del Ministerio, se que te morías por ir a verme al hospital, pero no podías hacerlo, recuerdo haberte imaginado como una fiera enjaulada por el Castillo maldiciendo a todo el mundo, y cuando volví ahí estabas esperándome, estaba segura de que me matarías a regaños, pero sólo negaste con la cabeza y yo únicamente te bese ¿recuerdas? —preguntó divertida mientras las gotas salinas volvían a fluir.

— Me miraste como si no creyeras lo que hacía y me abrazaste, después de eso yo no sabía cómo decirte que tu padre estaba ahí, quizás debí decírtelo pero no sabía cómo… digo, es tu padre después de todo, así que sólo deje que tu dejaras salir toda tu furia, hasta que por fin después de que te cansaste de regañarme me abrazaste tan… protectoramente que todo el regaño valió la pena —divulgó con ternura.

Abrazó el cuerpo tendido queriendo transmitirle la misma protección que él le había dado en esa ocasión, quería que él sintiera todo lo que despertaba en ella, que a pesar de tantos obstáculos, tanto dolor, tantos prejuicios, incluso que ellos mismos, los sentimientos persistían.

— No sabes lo que se siente poder volver a abrazarte, los últimos meses han sido los peores de mi vida, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí y cuantas veces quise correr a ti, y que me abrazaras de nuevo así, realmente nunca has sido de los expresan lo que sienten, pero las pocas veces que lo hiciste fueron las mejores, valían por todo lo que teníamos que pasar…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Una tarde a finales del año escolar, cuando todos se preparaban para abandonar el Colegio, ellos se encontraron en un aula vacía del séptimo piso.

Luna miraba el semblante serio del rubio, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago al estrujarse debido al miedo.

— Un duende me dijo que estarías aquí, además tu aura no está equilibrada, algo pasa ¿no es verdad? —interrogó, preocupada, tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento.

— Sigues con tus locuras —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa irónica, de la que no escapaba un rictus de melancolía que la hizo tensarse más —, aún eso me gusta de ti, que no pierdes el sentido del humor aunque sabes que algo malo se avecina.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió dejando escapar la preocupación en el ligero temblor de su voz.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y sin más la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, relegándose con el calor del abrazo, sorprendiéndola. Luna tardó en responder, ya que ese tipo de gestos no eran normales en él, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno. Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por sus mejillas mientras su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente, respondiendo al abrazo temblorosa.

— ¿Draco? —pronunció con la voz quebrada.

— Sshhhh — la silenció en un susurro, mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello femenino, respirando suavemente su fragancia floral —, solo quiero estar así... una… última… vez — prorrumpió con la voz más ronca de lo normal, sintió como se desgarraba al pronunciar tales palabras, mientras intentaba sin lograrlo ocultar el doloroso sentimiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Última? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Draco? —interrogaba precipitada, mientras las lagrimas corrían volviéndose un sollozo, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía y el aliento le faltaba.

— Sshhhh, siempre hablas demasiado —murmuró fúnebre, repitiendo aquellas palabras que eran una broma particular entre ellos —. No me preguntes, si no quieres una mentira como respuesta… solo déjame ir… Luna.

Ella se separó abruptamente observando el semblante desencajado del vástago de los Malfoy, su boca se encontraba entre abierta, buscando algo que pronunciar, pero no lograba articular palabra alguna, sentía como si se fuera a desquebrajar ahí, mirándolo sufrir el mismo dolor.

Dejó caer los brazos, simplemente dejando que ella se alejara, no podía evitar lo que estaba por venir, verla así lo destrozaba, habían compartido demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos estaba involucrados como para decir adiós tan fácil.

— ¿Por… que? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre? No me pidas que no te pregunte —espetó con dificultad mientras las gotas cristalinas que se deslizaban desde sus bellos ojos azules le impedía ver con claridad la imagen de Draco.

—Eso te lo dije ya, si no quieres oír una mentira no me preguntes, no mereces la respuesta, tu inocencia es algo que no me gustaría quebrar, es mejor dejarlo así —pidió suplicante mientras una lágrima silenciosa salía de sus ya de por si ojos rojos que trataban de contener la tristeza que lo embargaba en forma de salinas gotas — ¿sabes?... siempre haz sido demasiado buena para mi... — agregó curvando sus comisuras.

— No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto ¿qué es aquello qué hace que los dos suframos así? Sé que tu no me quieres dejar… esto no es cobardía simplemente… algo cambio… dime, ¿qué fue? ¿Qué te hace tanto daño? ¿Qué hace que tomes esta decisión? —espetó llena de dudas y miedo por él, se acercó tomándolo de las solapas, zarandeándolo.

Malfoy la miró con dolor, dejándola desquitar lo que sentía, hasta que por fin se cansó de jalonearlo, estaba a punto de dejarse caer al suelo, cuando él la acogió entre sus brazos, apretándola fuerte, dejando que llorara en su pecho, mientras él dejaba correr algunas lagrimas que contenían sus pupilas. Sólo a ella le permitiría verlo en ese estado y era más por todo lo que habían vivido, porque fue su compañera en momentos en los que él la necesitó, porque lo comprendió sin preguntas, lo regañó cuando lo requería y lo amó, sin barreras ni prejuicios.

En la habitación sólo se dejaba oír los torturados sollozos de la pareja, así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que la voz quebrada del rubio, rompió ese sonido.

— Luna, yo… perdóname… siempre supimos que esto no debía ser, pero fuimos unos tontos al aferrarnos a ello, pero ahora ha llegado el fin, sólo… déjame ir… por favor — pronunció armándose de valor, separándola de su cuerpo, notando su rostro bañado en lágrimas, metió la mano en su túnica, buscando en su bolsillo interior su pañuelo, el cual sacó y limpió con suavidad y quizás ternura el rostro de la rubia —.No me gustan las chicas que lloran… por eso te quiero a ti, porque nunca hacías eso… así que deja de llorar — reclamó tratando de tomar control de la situación.

Ella escuchó esas palabras, pero ni aún así las gotas incoloras dejaban de fluir. — Eres un tonto… —musitó con reclamo y dolor.

— ¿A quién le llamas tonto? ¿Acaso te olvidas de quién soy? —incurrió tratando de aligerar el momento, colocando una mueca irónica.

—Es por eso que te lo digo y tú te olvidas de quién soy yo —replicó, tomando el pañuelo de manos de él.

—No lo creo… eres Lunática Lovegood… la chica más loca del Colegio… e inevitablemente de la cual me enamore, porque siempre tuviste el valor de enfrentarme y eres a la única que le permito que me diga tonto, sólo porque sé que estás loca… y no entiendes razones lógicas —respondió ampliando su mueca formando una sonrisa afectada.

—Eres patético Draco Malfoy… ¿el Gran Draco Malfoy, no tiene idea de cómo debe terminar a una chica?… esas palabras y esas lágrimas… son la evidencia de que lo que menos deseas es dejarme… debo decir que eres un pésimo actor… te doy un cero— manifestó controlándose y tomando la situación valientemente, de la forma en que ella lo haría dejando aún lado el dolor.

— Aún así lo voy a hacer… te guste o no, esto ya no está a discusión —profirió determinante, mirándola por última vez antes de avanzar hacia la puerta.

Luna al ver esa acción, lo tomó de la manga de la túnica deteniéndolo, mientras él se giraba mirándola con interrogación.

Sin dejar que él pudiera escaparse o decir algo, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, sabiendo que él le respondería. Él hizo caso de su primera reacción, estrechándola como tantas veces lo había hecho y respondiendo al contacto, sintiendo una gama de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado era placer, el placer que sólo le provocaba ella, y el dolor de saber que era la última vez que iba a sentir esa calidez.

Luna lentamente se fue separando, clavando sus pupilas en las plateadas.

—Si de verdad me conoces… esto no es el final, te dejo ir… pero… tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos… me lo dice mi corazón y tu mirada… además que nuestra relación está regida por el planeta Venus — se separó y antes de salir por la puerta le sonrió con travesura y complicidad, aunque su mirada denotaba la tristeza y el dolor que la embargaban, porque no sabía si eso sería verdad, pero era mejor aferrarse a una esperanza que terminar todo—. Nos volveremos a ver… yo siempre te estaré esperando en nuestro lugar, aún hay muchas constelaciones por descubrir.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— No sabes cuantas lagrimas derrame ese día en nuestro lugar cerca del lago, a pesar de que quería mantenerme firme, estaba a punto de abordar el Expreso a casa, pero esto me dolía más de lo que nunca imagine, quería creer que esto no había terminado, incluso la ondina del lago, trató de consolarme, ella fue testigo de nuestros encuentros — exclamó limpiándose las gotas salinas, para evitar que siguieran cayendo en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

— Pero eso sólo fue el principió de muchas más desgracias, durante el verano yo trate de comunicarme contigo… pero nunca obtuve respuesta, traté de verte en las calles del Callejón Diagón, cuando salieron las listas de libros, pero nada, todo era inútil. Ginny no sabía nada tampoco, después de todo Zabinni también se había alejado de ella… todo era tan sospecho, cuando supe lo que Harry dedujo al verte salir de _Borgin & Burkes_, me quise morir, porque eso explicaba todo… tú te habías unido a las filas del ser más cruel —evidenció abrazándose más a él, queriendo curar todas las heridas que él tenía, no las exteriores sino las que duelen más: las del alma.

Lloró sobre su pecho, ya no podía con todo lo que había estado cargando sobre sus hombros, su corazón estaba cansado de tanto dolor…

— ¿Por qué Draco?... y aún si… yo te sigo amando a pesar de haberte encontrado en el Expreso, en una situación demasiado comprometedora con Parkinson…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Lunita caminaba por el vagón en busca de un compartimiento vacío, pero también ansiosa de ver a Draco, por fin el verano había terminado y un nuevo año escolar comenzaría y eso le daba reanimaba la esperanza de recuperar su amor.

De pronto observó uno que parecía estar desocupado, así que tocó y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena que la dejaría peor que antes, un balde de agua congelada acababa de caerle encima o peor una maldición de una _banshee_, sus ojos más abiertos que nunca reflejaban la ráfaga de dolor que la estaba destrozando, quiso decir algo pero nada escapó de su boca.

Ahí estaba Draco besando apasionadamente a Pansy, sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo hábilmente, logrando que ella se retorciera sobre él, jadeando suavemente, sus manos recorrieron el pálido torso descubierto, ya que su camisa yacía desabrochada por completo.

Él se separó de su boca jadeante, abrió sus ojos encontrando la figura de la rubia en la puerta, mirándolos con esa expresión de desconcierto y dolor reflejado en su rostro, en sus ojos aparecían acumulaciones de agua.

Draco no supo qué hacer, sus manos aún seguían sobre la espalda baja de Pansy, y ella aún seguía besándole el cuello.

— ¿Qué pasa Draqui? —cuestionó melosamente al notar su falta de acción.

Luna sin poder contenerse salió de ahí sin siquiera preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, colocando una mano en su boca tratando de ocultar su sollozo, cuando se topó con Neville Longbottom, el cual la miró extrañado.

— ¿Estas bien? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Si, es sólo que acabo de presenciar la maldición de una _banshee_ —respondió entrecortadamente, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas, tratando de controlarse, mientras el pelinegro la miraba confundido.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Y ese fue el comienzo de muchos momentos en los que te vería acompañado de ella, de ella… incluso se que ella estuvo aquí y no sabes como me duele —comentó con sufrimiento.

—En todos estos meses tu no me has dejado acercarme a ti, haz evitado ir a nuestro lugar, cuando sabes que yo estoy ahí… las hadas me han dicho que lo visitas y que a veces dejas correr tus lagrimas, yo… quisiera saber ¿qué ocurre?, ¿cómo ayudarte?… si tan sólo me dejarás estar contigo. Juntos podríamos con esto, con eso que tanto te esta haciendo daño —se aclaró su garganta, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha.

— ¿Sabes? te escribí un poema… — pronunció alzando su rostro y acercando sus labios al oído del líder de Slytherin, para susurrarle…

**A mi caballero de frágil armadura**

**Que me incita a conocer su secreto**

**Oculto en su aliento, perdido en su esencia.**

**A la distancia pronuncio tu nombre**

**En este viaje que aún fin responde,**

**Por mi mente tus besos vuelven.**

**Y aún en este recuerdo perdido**

**Mi corazón late sin sentido**

**Por el fuego perdido alguna vez sentido.**

**Entre lo escondido de mi corazón**

**Un sentimiento habita**

**Creciendo y esperando tu llegar.**

**Añorando con desesperación**

**Alguna muestra de tu amor**

**Mi afecto no se extinguió.**

**A pesar de tu adiós.**

**Que no pedimos ni deseamos.**

**La distancia nos separa,**

**Y el futuro nos unirá.**

La última frase fue dicha entrecortadamente, los sollozos le impedían una buena dicción, en ese momento, él abrió sus parpados mostrando sus frías pupilas, además de unas ligeras lágrimas silenciosas, hacia varios minutos que había reaccionado y sólo se había quedado quieto escuchando las palabras de su acompañante, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y compartiendo el sufrimiento.

Sin poder contenerse alzó sus brazos estrechándola, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, desde la última vez que había sentido aquella calidez, aquel delicado cuerpo, aquella compañía... aquel suspiro de felicidad que solo ella era capaz de brindarle.

La Ravenclaw al sentir los brazos del rubio rodeándola, movió su cabeza, tratando de encontrar su rostro, buscando su mirada.

— ¿Draco? —pronunció temblorosamente.

—Shhhh… no hables —pidió intensificando su abrazó, aferrándose a aquella frágil figura, mientras se giraba a una posición más cómoda quedando ambos de lado y de frente, estrujándose con tanto aferro y añoró, que el espacio entre sus cuerpos no existía.

Después de varios minutos, lentamente ella puso un poco de distancia, para poder verlo, entendía que él no quisiera hablar, pero no podían siempre estar así.

— Draco… primero quiero decirte que… yo… te amo—soltó atropelladamente incapaz de seguir ocultándolo—, no te volveré a dejarte solo, ni permitiré que…

Él ni siquiera la dejó terminar, reclamó sus labios, acallándola.

Al sentir el contacto no pudo negarse a responder, había estado esperando esos labios por demasiado tiempo, se dejó llevar, besándolo con la misma intensidad que él a ella, sintiendo la electricidad que les producía estar juntos, esos estremecimientos involuntarios producidos por su cercanía, por su roce, simplemente perdiéndose, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento.

El tiempo corrió y ellos parecían no querer separarse, pero la necesidad de aire era obvia, Draco rompió el broche de sus bocas, buscando recuperar el aliento perdido, mientras contemplaba a Luna entre sus brazos, se veían tan hermosa —incluso más de lo que recordaba— con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, pero lo que no le gustaba eran esas gotas salinas que se deslizaban por su rostro, opacando sus ojos.

—No deberías estar aquí, esto no debe ser, aléjate de mi, si te encuentran… yo… — de repente la mano de Luna se posó en sus labios, silenciándolo.

— Te quejas demasiado —pronunció curvando sus labios, en una sonrisa triste, acariciando esos labios que poco a poco habían comenzado a tener color, esos labios que había ansiado por noches y días enteros, sin decir nada, repartió pequeños besos en ellos, a los cuales él respondió instintivamente.

— Debes irte… yo ya no puedo quererte —mintiendo sintiendo en el pecho una punzada dolorosa.

—No seas tonto, en mi hay suficiente amor para los dos—aseveró sabiendo que él mentía, acarició su mejilla suavemente, limpiando el camino que una lagrima había dejado.

—Aún sigues diciendo estupideces… ¿no lo entiendes?, yo… ya hice una vida sin ti, déjame ir de una buena vez —dijo fríamente tragándose todo lo que sentía, pero a pesar de eso no logrando soltarla por completo.

—Draco… tú vives en tinieblas como yo, desde que no estamos juntos… me echas de menos como yo a ti, y me necesitas más que nunca —contestó convencida, aferrándose a él.

—Eso no es verdad, tu estas loca, yo ya te he superado, sólo fuiste… —calló sin poder terminar esa frase hiriente.

— ¿Sólo fui… qué…? ¿Una más en tu gran lista?… entonces ¿por qué dejaste correr esas lágrimas? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices? ¿Por qué no puedes terminar tu frase grosera? No me mientas, ya no… dime la verdad — pidió determinada a que él entendiera su punto, buscando las pupilas plateadas, levantó su mentón haciendo que la mirara.

— Nadie puede ayudarme… yo estoy condenado… yo… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo, no sirvo para eso… y si no lo hago pronto… dijo que me mataría —tartamudeó con una voz temblante, dejando salir gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos, hundiéndose en el pecho de la chica, llorando como niño pequeño después de tener una pesadilla.

Él sollozaba murmurando palabras in entendibles incluso para Luna, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí estaba el gran Draco Malfoy, llorando sin poder contenerse, era una imagen que la perturbaba completamente.

Lo estrechó contra sí, dejando que él se desahogara, acogiéndolo protectoramente, acariciando sus mechones rubios, tratando de calmarlo, susurrándole palabras cálidas, hasta que decidió cantarle una dulce canción como si fuera una madre cantándole a su hijo.

Él se fue calmando, tosiendo ligeramente, sintiendo una calidez y protección como nunca, como siempre, ella siempre había sido «paz.»

—No sabía que cantabas…— susurró quedamente con la voz ronca.

—Ni yo, bueno no esa canción… me la cantaba mi mamá, dijo que era buena para tranquilizar a los niños —comentó con una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

— ¿Niños?... yo no soy un niño —se quejó alzando su rostro encontrando la mirada celeste de Lovegood.

—Bueeeenoooo… —musitó incrédula, para después volver a colocar un semblante serio—. Déjame ayudarte —pidió suplicante, besando el camino de sus lágrimas tiernamente, mientras estas dejaban un sabor salino en sus labios.

—No… yo no puedo ser ayudado por nadie, estoy condenado, aléjate de mi —declaró con frialdad y dolor separándola de su rostro.

— Draco… no lo haré, buscaré la forma de ayudarte… no cargues con esto solo —tomó su brazo izquierdo—. Se que aquí hay algo que te ha marcado de por vida y quiero ayudarte con eso, déjame ser quien te cuide y te cure —comentó con seguridad, sin miedo alguno.

Malfoy la miró estupefacto ¿cómo era posible, que supiera que él llevaba la marca Tenebrosa?, trató de negarlo pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Tu no sabes lo que dices, no sabes contra quién te quieres enfrentar, él es… —calló temeroso, sin querer hablar más.

—Lo sé, juntos buscaremos una salida —interpeló.

— ¿Quién te mete esas ideas locas, eh? ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando?... no… quiero que te me acerques, no quiero que me veas…— arguyó convencido, zafando su brazo de la mano de la rubia, alejándose un poco de ella—. Es mejor que te vayas Lovegood, sal y molesta a otro con tus locuras idealistas y ensoñadoras…

— No creas que me dañas con eso, te conozco y no lo voy a hacer; no me importa cuanto me rechaces, estaré a tu lado —aseguró firme.

— ¿Otra vez queriendo ser heroína eh? ¡Nunca aprendes la lección! Te ha hace daño relacionarte con San Potter… —exclamó irónico, cuando a su mente volvieron las últimas imágenes— ¡maldito, pagará por lo que me hizo… ese…!

—Draco tranquilízate, lo importante es que estas bien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¡Ese maldito casi me mata!… si me quedan cicatrices te juro que yo… — bramó molesto.

— Nada —colocando su mano en los labios del rubio—, tu nada, además a mi no me importa si te quedan cicatrices, aún así yo te seguiré queriendo, yo tengo algunas, pero… — iba a continuar cuando él se deshizo de su mano.

—Shhh demasiado parloteó… yo seguiré siendo perfecto.

— Draco, yo se que tratas de hacer que me olvide de lo que te pasa, que me aleje de ti, pero eso no funcionará, creo que te hacen falta mejores frases y técnicas de rechazo, que esas —aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Luna vete por favor y no vuelvas, yo… —giró su vista— ya no te… quiero, tengo una relación con Pansy —completó tratando de sonar firme, volviendo a posar su mirada en ella —. ¿No recuerdas el vagón? ¿Me viste o no?

— Si te vi, ahí sólo estaba tu mascara de seductor y frialdad, eso es sólo lujuria, no te creo, ya te lo dije conmigo siempre haz sido pésimo para mentir —debatió ocultando el dolor que le provocó oír esa frase.

—Eres una terca, que ya no… —de pronto ella se acercó, juntando sus cuerpos, clavando sus pupilas celestes en las de él.

— Dime que no me amas pero mirándome a los ojos —pidió no dejando que él rompiera su intercambió de miradas—, anda…

—No te amo – respondió firme, mintiendo a pesar de que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y dolían tanto o más que un _crucio_.

—Pues yo si —comentó lanzándose a besarlo, mientras él se hacia hacía atrás cayendo de la cama, instintivamente se aferró a la rubia llevándosela consigo.

—¡Auchhhh!.. ¿Ves lo qué causas? —comentó adolorido mientras ella reía, por un minuto se quedó contemplándola. Cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, ambos se miraron asustados, al instante Luna se levantó y corrió a esconderse detrás de la cortina de otra cama, donde la luz de la pequeña vela no llegaba.

— ¿Qué hace ahí Señor Malfoy? —cuestionó la enfermera desconcertada— ¿Se cayó?.

— No… no pasa nada — replicó incorporándose, mirando de reojo el lugar donde se había escondido la rubia.

—Escuche ruidos… ¿acaso hay alguien aquí? —preguntó mirándolo analíticamente, dando un sondeó con su vista por el lugar.

—Quiero dormir y usted es la única que esta haciendo ruido — bramó recostándose en su lecho—. Debería darme más medicina ¿qué no ve como estoy?, estuve a punto de morir y usted no hace nada —se quejó, distrayendo la atención de la mujer.

—Tranquilícese Señor Malfoy, sólo necesita descansar, ya se le dieron las pociones que necesitaba, no le podemos dar nada hasta mañana, ahora recuéstese y duerma, regresaré en un rato para ver como sigue — respondió Pomfrey abandonando la Enfermería, dejando tras de si una expresión de odio.

—¡Maldita enfermera de quinta! —manifestó enojado, para después mirar como Luna abandonaba su escondite en cuanto oyó el cerrar de la puerta – ¡Ahora vete! Antes de que alguien vea que estas aquí.

— Aún no — contestó sonriendo traviesamente, acercándose con pasos lentos pero decididos.

— Con esa expresión me das miedo — respondió subiendo la sabana que lo cubría — ¿Qué estas planeando Lovegood?

— No te preocupes Malfoy, no corres peligro —llegó hasta la cama, apoyando las manos en cada lado del chico, acercando su rostro al de él.

— Vete Lovegood… vete, antes de que alguien te vea —, girando el rostro hacia un lado, evitando mirarla de frente.

— ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Me temes? ¿O te da miedo qué alguien entre y te vea conmigo? ¿O será qué…? — se acercó, dejando la frase inconclusa, mientras le respiraba en el cuello, provocándole intensos escalofríos al líder de la Casa de las serpientes.

—Nada Lovegood… lárgate de una buena vez —resistiéndose a mirarla a pesar de que estaba a punto de claudicar.

— Esta bien — contestó incorporándose un poco, elevándose hasta alcanzar la frente de Draco, en la cual depositó un suave beso —recupérate pronto, que yo te estaré cuidado, además de las hadas y los duendes que mandaré del bosque para que no los extrañes — musitó traviesa, incorporándose, mientras Draco no podía creer lo que oía.

— Estas mal Lunática… deberías estar en San Mungo, ¿qué parte de aléjate no entiendes? —le gritó la pregunta, mientras ella se enfilaba a la puerta sin responderle, al llegar a ella se asomó discretamente notando que no había nadie, se giró y lo miró.

— Yo también te quiero Draco Malfoy — murmuró suavemente, mientras una sonrisa estilo Lovegood aparecía en su rostro y con la mano le mandaba un beso—, nos veremos pronto — con eso abandonó el lugar, dejando a Draco con una sensación de frustración total ante la poca atención que prestaba a sus palabras, la sabana estaba arrugada debido a sus puños que la estiraban de coraje.

— ¡Eres una maldita terca! ¡aaaggghhh! — se dejó caer en la almohada, mirando el techo sin verlo realmente, lentamente una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro al percibir aún el aroma de Luna en su cama. En definitiva ella conseguiría volverlo tan loco como ella o tal vez ya lo había hecho.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Un otoñal atardecer era admirado por un confundido rubio que caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los terrenos, así fue como llegó a la orilla del lago, que lucia tan calmado, simplemente acariciado por la suave brisa que producía ondas en él. De pronto a lo lejos escuchó murmullos in entendibles, que lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, poco le importaba lo que fuera, pero al menos eso lo distraía.

Así caminó curioso hasta el lugar de donde creía provenían, cuando de pronto percibió la imagen de una chica, se acercó más oyendo esos murmullos cada vez más fuertes, cuando al fin llegó hasta ella, clavó sus heladas pupilas en ella, observándola, una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Ahí estaba la Ravenclaw, tomando una siesta debajo de un árbol, utilizando como almohada su bolsa, sus rebeldes mechones caían desordenadamente por el suelo, dejando ver su tierno rostro, bajó su vista, notando que su suéter estaba abierto, mientras que su camisa solo dejaba ver parte de su blanco cuello, adornado por su singular collar de corchos, al cual Malfoy le hizo una mueca de desaprobación total, siguió su recorrido notando que su falda se había alzado un poco, quizás por el viento y los movimientos que realizaba la rubia entre sueños, observó sus pálidas piernas, las cuales no estaban tan mal, para alguien que él no consideraría como la mejor del Colegio, al llegar a sus tennis de colores, con las agujetas desamarradas, sonrió dejando salir una pequeña risa.

— Con razón le dicen Lunática… — espetó notando como la rubia seguía hablando entre sueños —¡Hey tu, Lunática! —la llamó acercándose un poco más, pensaba moverla con su pie, pero ella despertó, mirándolo con sus hermosas pupilas celestes, pero así como estaba adormilada parecían tener un brillo grisáceo.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Por Merlín!, si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar… —murmuró para si, sonriendo afectado—. Siempre pensé que estabas loca y ese día tuviste la osadía de decirme que yo era anormal, ¿qué sabias tu de mi vida?, yo se que todas me espían, todas quieren uno como yo, ¡pero tu! No se como lo hiciste, pero cambiaste mi vida, la pusiste de cabeza… haciéndola igual que la tuya…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Como de costumbre la rubia llegaba a la misma hora a su lugar en los terrenos, él tenia una perfecta vista de eso desde su privilegiada posición sobre un árbol, la miró acostarse y hablar sola como siempre, no sabia muy bien porqué estaba ahí, pero un impulso lo había hecho ir y esperar a que la chica arribara.

Poco tiempo después ya cuando la creía dormida, arrancó ramitas y hojas del árbol, lanzándolas contra su cuerpo, logrando que ella moviera sus manos de vez en cuando como para alejar algún insecto, así que optó por lanzarle ramas un poco más grandes, algunas le caían en el cabello, cosa que lo frustraba, afinó la puntería, dándole en algunas ocasiones en el rostro y otras tantas en el cuello, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos, buscando el proceder de tales ataques, lentamente subió la mirada hasta verlo sobre el árbol.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir? —interrogó sonriente.

— ¿Me hablas a mi? ¿O a alguno de tus amigos imaginarios? Ya que no tienes amigos reales…

— Claro que tengo amigos, pero me refiero a ti, ¿por qué me lanzas cosas? No ves que tengo sueño… creo haberte dicho que no puedo dormir en las noches porque los duendes me molestan.

— ¡No me importa! Me estorbas para bajar… así que quítate — ordenó.

— Pues bájate… ¿o qué no puedes? ¿Quieres que le diga a un Thestral que te ayude a bajar?

— Estas loca… —manifestó molesto— yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, sólo quítate, no me gusta mancharme con tu sangre, mi ropa es muy fina.

— Como quieras… iré a dormir a otra parte —replicó, poniéndose de pie, mientras se alejaba le advirtió — deberías de tener cuidado con los seres que viven en ese árbol, no les gusta que los molesten, te pueden salir excoriaciones.

— No necesito tu consejo — le gritó, pero Luna ya se alejaba sin prestar atención a sus palabras, en cuanto la perdió de vista, levantó su manga, en busca de alguna marca que el árbol pudiera haber dejado—. No hay nada… esa chica loca solo quiere asustarme, pero no le funcionara, ahora vera — se dijo, bajando un poco torpemente del árbol.

Siguiendo los pasos de la chica llegó hasta el lago, donde la vio chapotear a la orilla sin zapatos, se había despojado de la túnica y del suéter, danzaba entre el agua con la blusa y la falda, la cual se había subido un poco para poder jugar.

— De verdad esta loca, ¿qué no sabe que hay criaturas peligrosas? —se acercó, oyendo los murmullos incoherentes de la chica, mientras la miraba sonreír y correr inconsciente al efecto que daba a la luz del sol, su cabellera platinada adquiría un brillo como el de un halo, sus piernas se mostraban más al brincar, su rostro se sonrojaba por el ejercicio que hacia y sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—Vaya, vaya, no esta mal… es linda… tiene gracia —replicó para si, admirando los movimientos sutiles de la chica en el agua, de pronto ella se detuvo y lo miró con esa sonrisa ensoñadora que la caracterizaba.

— ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo? Ondina ya se tiene que ir, pero me dijo que podemos jugar en el agua y que no nos pasará nada.

— ¿Quién? ¿De qué demonios hablas? —cuestionó sin entender.

—De Ondina, el hada del lago, me dijo que podemos jugar aquí y que las criaturas no nos harán daño, ven…

—Merlín, estas muy mal… —replicó dando un par de pasos atrás—¡Por los fundadores, de verdad estas loca!

— Entonces ¿no vas a jugar conmigo? — inquirió mirándolo con sus ojos suplicantes.

— Claro que no… yo no hago esas ridiculeces —objetó incrédulo de la invitación.

— Deberías de venir al agua, serviría para que se te quiten las excoriaciones del árbol.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada! —se levantó la manga del suéter, dejando ver su pálida piel limpia sin rastro de alergia alguna.

— Mmm es que… bueno… las excoriaciones no están en tus brazos, deberías de levantar tu pantalón —aconsejó divertida, él la miró escéptico, lentamente se inclinó y subió su prenda de vestir, dejando a la vista su pierna, la cual estaba infestada de brillantes puntos rojos esparcidos por toda su piel.

— ¿Qué demonios es…? —interrogó enojado, siendo consciente de las manchas — ¡Por Slytherin qué carajos es esto! ¡Espero que no me dejen marca! — la miró preocupado ordenándole— ¡Quítamelos Lovegood! ¡En este instante!

— Te dije que a los habitantes del árbol no les gustaba que estuvieras ahí — le recordó, saliendo del agua y caminando hasta él, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló al lago—. Ahora quítate los zapatos y los calcetines y bueno… tu… este tu sabes y métete al agua, con eso se limpiaran las manchas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Tú que piensas ¿qué yo te voy a dar el privilegio de verme en ropa interior?

—Bueno, me volteare y lo harás ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro que no, me iré a mi cuarto a quitármelos en la privacidad de mi baño.

— Es que sólo se quitan con el agua del lago, pero si quieres vete.

—Maldita seas Lovegood, si es una broma estúpida, te juro que me las pagaras — replicó estrechando sus ojos en dos rendijas de recelo. Se llevó las manos a la hebilla del cinturón — ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te brinde un espectáculo? Voltéate —con cualquier otra chica no hubiese sentido la necesidad de querer ser pudoroso pero ella no era una chica normal y comenzaba a afectarlo realmente.

— Como quieras —se dio media vuelta, mientras seguía chapoteando a la orilla del lago, escuchó como él se deshacía de sus ropas y entraba al agua.

— Maldita sea, ¡esta fría…! ¡Y lodosa! ¡Aaghh que asco! —se quejó fuertemente.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es un lago —le recordó risueña.

— ¡Cállate Lovegood! — lentamente se metió y mojó sus piernas limpiándose las manchitas, las cuales comenzaron a desaparecer, en cuanto hubo terminado la miró con rencor — Me vengare por esto Lovegood — se acercó a su ropa y sacó su varita, apuntándole al agua—. _A__guamenti._

Un chorro de agua bañó a la rubia desde arriba, empapándola totalmente, haciéndola proferir un sonoro grito de sorpresa, para después girarse y mirarlo sonriente, con un brillo vengativo en su mirada.

— Ahora veras… — señaló, sacando su varita— _Mobilicorpus_ — un rayó plateado choco contra Draco, que fue levitado mientras gritaba toda clase de improperios.

— ¡Bájame Lovegood…! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Que me…! — su orden fue interrumpida cuando la rubia obedeció su petición, pero en vez de bajarlo en tierra firme, lo dejó caer en el agua lodosa del lago, mojándolo totalmente, al instante se puso de pie mirándola con odio — ¡Maldita Lovegood! Ahora veras… — avanzó hacia ella, pero Luna corrió un par de pasos lejos.

— A ver alcánzame… si puedes — lo retó juguetona, mientras el furioso rubio la miraba con frustración.

— ¿Alcánzame? Yo no voy a jugar contigo… — le apuntó con la varita, mirándola sumergirse en las aguas del lago, la buscó con la mirada, después de todo tendría que salir a respirar, repentinamente una mano jaló su tobillo, haciéndolo soltar un femenino grito de miedo al pensar que podría ser el calamar gigante, trastabilló cayendo de espaldas al agua, mientras los tirones en su tobillo seguían, sumergiéndolo dentro del agua, cuando la presión cedió miró como Luna salía en busca de oxigeno con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— ¿Sabes que gritas como niña? Eres un cobarde Malfoy —interpeló divertida saliendo del lago, caminado hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su ropa.

— ¡Eres una estúpida Lovegood! Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿escuchas? —se incorporó y avanzó un par de pasos tras ella, notando como la ropa mojada se le ceñía al cuerpo, revelando las formas de su silueta, un calor fugaz hizo presa de él, sorprendiéndolo. Inesperadamente Luna se volvió y lo miró sin ningún rastro de diversión, turbándose ligeramente al notar un cambio en su expresión, sus cejas rubias se juntaron.

— No me vuelvas a decir estúpida y dejaré que las criaturas del lago te lleven… ¿entiendes? — con eso siguió su camino hasta su ropa.

—Tú… tú… ¡no me amenaces! —le gritó, sin apartar la mirada de la figura femenina.

— No eres divertido Malfoy, deberías de ser mas relajado —le aconsejó —. ¿Sabes? el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, la gente no tiene porque mirarte todo el tiempo, estamos solos, no tienes que ser tan rudo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Eres una… una… — estaba a punto de volver a decirle estúpida, pero su temor a las criaturas del lago lo hicieron detenerse, así que tomando su ropa le gritó— ¡Estas loca!… ¡Lunática! — rápidamente se alejó por el bosque, dejándola sola.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Desde ese día me afane por molestarte más, eras como un respiro de aire fresco en mi vida, podías hacerme reír sin siquiera saberlo, molestarte se convirtió en mi afición más grande — enterró el rostro en la almohada—. Siempre me gustaba ir a espiarte en el lago, parecías un ángel con tu cabello revoloteando a la luz del sol, con el agua que te salpicaba y esa fue mi perdición. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarte y tu sólo te reías de mi… hasta que pasó lo de la nieve…

—¡Por Merlín! ese día fue tan desconcertante, nunca había sentido nada así… tanta calidez con un solo roce, además fue tan extraño besarte, no tenías ni idea de lo que yo estaba haciendo, no sabías besar, y a eso no se le puede llamar un beso… así que huí… huí tan rápido, como un cobarde… pase meses tratando entender ¿qué demonios había pasado?… era tan… estúpido, ni siquiera podía mirarte, ni molestarte porque las rodillas me temblaban… era como si cada vez que lo hiciera te recordara sobre mi y el sabor de tus labios… y para colmo el estúpido de Zabinni me dice que le gusta la Weasley… ¡la Weasley por Merlín!… la pobretona de pobretonas, habiendo mil mujeres en el Colegio, tenia que rebajarse a caer con ella — prorrumpió recordando al moreno y su cara de idiota enamorado, sonrió melancólicamente.

— Y yo no podía burlarme de eso tanto como lo quise, porque sabia que yo tenia un gusto estrafalario por la loca de Hogwarts… nada menos que Lunática Lovegood… ¡diablos!, aún me da vergüenza eso — murmuró frustrado, golpeando el colchón, nuevamente clavó su mirada en el techo.

— Pero después de un tiempo entendí que no era vergüenza por ti… digo si estas loca, pero era más por lo que me haces sentir, ¿cómo un Malfoy se enamora de alguien así? — sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— Y luego… yo no puede resistirme más, quería volver a sentir esa calidez, que busque en otras chicas sin lograr sentirlo, entonces… te busque antes de irnos de vacaciones, porque al menos sabía que si pasaba algo tendría tiempo para recuperarme sin ser visto por nadie y fue ahí que ideé la manera de obtener un beso sin tener que pedírtelo— evocó el recuerdo, sonriendo afectado.

— Pero fue mejor de lo que pensé, me respondiste… claro aunque no sabias besar, pero… fue totalmente diferente, sentir que tu también lo deseabas, saber que yo te gustaba, aunque tu nunca mostraste interés por mi, nunca me viste como las demás chicas, ni siquiera coqueteabas conmigo, era como si me ignoraras, como si yo fuera una de tus criaturas del bosque, eso me gusto y me sigue gustando de ti.

—Fue el primer beso sincero y tierno que tuve… y que tendré para toda la vida ¡Merlín! hasta ya uso tus palabras, un Malfoy nunca diría cosas como tierno… o sincero… dulce ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? ¡Slytherin…! — se quejó hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Draco la miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Lovegood, eso… es un beso, espero que lo hayas entendido bien, porque no se va a volver a repetir —con eso liberó su cintura y dando media vuelta se alejó.

Caminó rápidamente por el bosque hasta poner la suficiente distancia y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se resbalaba hasta quedar sentado.

— ¡Por Slytherin! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — se interrogó desconcertado, sintiendo un calor en su pecho, además de un cosquilleo en sus labios, donde aún podía percibir el sabor de ella, su fragancia estaba impregnada en su ropa, su corazón no lograba estabilizar su ritmo, a pesar de ya haber pasado varios minutos desde su contacto.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, pero no lograba dejar de sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones que jamás había sentido— A ver Draco, tranquilízate… solamente fue un beso, no maximices las cosas, además fue con la Lunática… y no pasa nada, fue y no volverá a pasar jamás… sólo era para quitarte la duda y ya resuelto, no hay más…

Se quedó en silenció queriendo de verdad creer en eso, pero una parte de él sabía que no era verdad. —Un Malfoy no se puede fijar en alguien como ella, no en Lunática Lovegood…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Pero no… ¿qué hice?... mmmm rectificar la lección… ha, que estupidez… no podía aceptar que me moría por verte, tenerte entre mis brazos y probar más de ti, más de Luna Lovegood…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Caminaba por el bosque con una intención malévola reflejada en su rostro, buscando a la pequeña Ravenclaw, la cual sabía de sobra debía estar en su claro del bosque, hablando con criaturas inexistentes.

Al llegar ahí la miró apoyada en el mismo árbol desde el cual, él le aventará ramitas hacia tiempo atrás, se acercó sigilosamente, hasta colocarse a un lado de ella.

— Te van a salir excoriaciones —susurró observando el tronco con desconfianza.

Luna sonrió bajando la vista de la copa del árbol, hasta clavarla en las pupilas plateadas del rubio con una sonrisa burlona. — Yo se que no… además eso sólo le sucede a la gente que lastima a la naturaleza, como tu —señaló con aire de sabiduría.

Él soltó una risotada. —Estas… mal, ¿qué en Ravenclaw, entrenan a maniáticos sin cura? —cuestionó alzando su rubia ceja.

— No eso lo hacen en Slytherin, es porque no les da el sol… el mejor ejemplo eres tu, los otros parecen sociabilizar más, no tienen tanto delirio de persecución —murmuró lanzándole una indirecta, ampliando su sonrisa.

— No me dignare a contestar ese comentario tan absurdo —replicó controlándose, no quería salir enojado y no poder obtener lo que buscaba —. Además yo vengo a rectificar la lección que te enseñe hace tiempo —exclamó colocándose enfrente de ella, aprisionándola contra el árbol, poniendo sus manos a los costados de su rubia cabeza, bajó su rostro mirando la serenidad que enmarcaba el rostro femenino , lentamente la recorrió hasta llegar a sus tiernos labios rosados.

Luna lo miró con desconfianza al sentir que él no se alejaría, que esta no era otra de sus bromas.

— ¿Ummmm? ¿Qué crees que haces? — alcanzó a decir antes de sentir los labios del rubio presionados contra los suyos.

Trató de alejarlo, pero él se acercó más estrechándola con su cuerpo contra el árbol, impidiéndole escapar, mientras él devoraba sus labios en espera de una mínima respuesta. La resistencia fue cediendo conforme aquellas sensaciones placenteras fueron adueñándose de su cuerpo, su mente se desdibujo mientras sus ojos se cerraban, sus labios se movieron bajo los de él siguiéndolos torpemente.

Draco bajó sus manos posándolas en la pequeña cintura femenina, disfrutando de su contacto, sintiendo nuevamente esa cálida sensación que sólo ella lograba despertar, lentamente sintió como ella subía sus manos hasta posarlas en su espalda, aferrándose tímidamente a él, provocando que él intensificara y profundizara su beso, produciéndole ligeros estremecimientos a la rubia, los cuales también llegaron a él.

Después de un rato, ella tomó el control del beso, causándole una descarga de sensaciones electrizantes, al sentir los perlados dientes en su labio inferior.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Ese día comprendí que habías aprendido la lección, soy un buen maestro… pero eso también me condenó, ya que no podía evitar volver a ti… y eso fue convirtiendo en algo más, ya no sólo me gustaba fastidiarte, sino besarte y estar contigo sin molestarte lo cual era una ironía…

— Y para empeorar las cosas comencé a preocuparme por ti, a cuidar de ti, pero siempre era difícil, cuando mis compañeros y mis amigos se afanaban en molestarte, mi sangre hervía, no sabía cómo detenerlos sin delatarme, pero siempre encontré la forma, de alejarlos de ti y cuando por un descuido Blaise y Nott se enteraron fue… ¡ufff estúpido!, aún recuerdo sus rostros… no lo podían creer, pensaban que era una simple broma, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que no, no sabían qué hacer… pero yo siempre abogue a que Zabinni estaba peor que yo, él único que podía reclamarme era Nott y hasta él se canso — refirió curvando sus labios en un sonrisa de medio lado.

— Siempre cuidando de ti, como si fuera tu sombra, incluso de ti misma, por tu maldita costumbre de ir al lago sin túnica o cuando la gente te escondía la ropa ¿por qué demonios no hacías algo?, bueno siempre me respondiste con tu clásica sonrisa y buena voluntad a los demás, pero es que eso me parece absurdo, por no decir estúpido, yo quería que aprendieras a cuidar de ti y te defendieras, pero tu nunca me hiciste caso aún ahora eres una maldita terca…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Una noche de primavera, el rubio como ya era costumbre llegaba a su cita a altas horas de la noche, esperando encontrar a Luna sentada cerca del lago, pero al verla no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de negación, al darse cuenta de que nuevamente ella no llevaba su túnica y se encontraba tan fresca mojándose en el lago, jugando de nuevo con los seres inexistentes.

Mientras avanzaba se despojó de su túnica llegando hasta ella colocándosela en los hombros, al momento la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola y depositándola en la orilla.

— Deja de estar mojándote, ¿qué no has visto la hora?, te vas a enfermar —dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa confiada, mientras ella miraba el lago.

— Pero Draco… el agua, las criaturas, las hadas y el calmar…— iba a continuar cuando él la interrumpió.

—Nada. Siéntate lejos del agua y abrígate —ordenó firme.

— No, tú abrígate y siéntate mientras yo voy al agua —mencionó despojándose de la capa y dándosela a él, mientras comenzaba correr de nuevo al lago.

Draco sin perder tiempo, sacó su varita. —_Wingardium leviosa _—pronunció señalando a la chica, la cual volvió contra su voluntad junto a él.

—Draco… eres cruel, las criaturas se enojaran contigo —manifestó descontenta.

— Berrinchuda —comentó divertido—. Ahora siéntate, cálzate y ya, estemos en paz— mandó el líder de los Slytherins.

Sin mucho ánimo se sentó y comenzó a calzarse, cuando repentinamente una súbita llovizna comenzó a caer, el rubio miró hacia el oscuro cielo, sintiendo las frías gotas en su rostro.

— ¡Sólo esto nos faltaba! —exclamó incrédulo.

— Te dije que se iban a enojar las criaturas —replicó divertida, mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a danzar disfrutado de la lluvia, en tanto él caminaba hacia el árbol más próximo y se protegía del agua con un hechizo.

— Haz lo que quieras, ya veremos como te cuidan tus criaturas cuando te enfermes — gritó obteniendo simplemente una sonrisa de parte de la Ravenclaw.

Danzó libremente como un alma de la naturaleza, mientras Draco sonreía dejándola ser, cuando observó que ella avanzaba hacia él, tomó su mano y lo jaló para que saliera de su refugió.

— No te va a pasar nada, además tienes tu hechizo repelente —arguyó llevándolo hasta el claro, lo abrazó con una oculta intención, sacó su varita y lanzó un _finite incantatem_, deshaciendo su hechizo, haciendo que el agua lo bañara de golpe, al instante el rubio gritó frustrado.

— ¡Luna! — protestó pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos estaban mojados.

Le sonrió divertida, mientras se levantaba de puntas y lo besaba, acallando cualquier queja que pudiera expresar.

No podía creer lo que esa niña hacia con él y lo peor es que se lo permitía, la acogió entre sus brazos, respondiendo al contacto, disfrutando de la sensación del agua correr por sus cuerpos al igual que los escalofríos, intensificó su beso alzándola ligeramente del suelo, sintiéndose en armonía con todo, disfrutando de sentir esa calidez, sintió como ella se aferraba a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, se separaron lentamente, abrieron sus ojos, intercambiando miradas mientras el aliento volvía a ellos.

Luna le sonrió alzando sus brazos al cielo, para después colocarlos en sus hombros, expectante de algún comentario, pero él sólo se limitó a besarla nuevamente, mientras giraba haciendo que ella se separaba divertida, riendo suavemente.

La bajó y la soltó dejándola bailar en la lluvia, mientras él se despojaba de su túnica y de suéter, que se habían vuelto demasiado pesados por el agua, estaba en eso cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia.

— ¡Te amo Draco Malfoy! —gritó dando vueltas.

Él la miró sorprendido, sintiéndose extraño era la primera vez que ella le decía eso y a pesar de haber escuchado un _te amo_, en muchas chicas, sin duda el de ella, era el que extrañamente lo hacía sentir bien, una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios demostrando lo que en ese momento sentía...

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había sucumbido ante ti y estaba totalmente idiotizado, tu inocencia, tu pureza eran increíbles, nunca había estado con alguien así, algunas veces incluso me sentía mal, yo no merecía tener a alguien así —estrelló su puño contra la sabana.

—Me gusto todo de ti, aunque fueras en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron de la estética, de mis principios, desde tu cabello desordenado, tus malditos tennis de colores, ese ridículo collar de corchos, que despedía aún el olor a cerveza de mantequilla, yo siempre insistí en regalarte uno de plata, pero tu… necia como nadie te negaste; igual con los rábanos ¡por Merlín! de verdad que termine odiándolos, ya no puedo ni comerlos sin recordarte, ¿cómo me voy a comer tus aretes? ¡Por Slytherin! si me costó y lo negué, durante demasiado tiempo pero al final fue innegable.

Un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios.

— Pensé que podría manejarlo, pero tu me sales con otra nueva… que te habías unido al grupo selecto de idiotas de Potty… ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre unirse a esa estupidez? y más cuando Umbridge estaba sobre todos y todavía tienes el descaró pedirme que no dijera nada, cuando yo era de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Te lo advertí, te dije que te salieras de eso, pero no, nunca haces caso, siempre haciendo tu voluntad… y maldición como me costó mantenerme en calma cuando te interrogaron, creía que no lo soportaría, pero Zabinni estaba pasando por lo mismo, así que entre los dos, controlamos la situación y luego haces otra de las tuyas siempre siguiendo al maldito San Potter, te largas con él al Ministerio… ¿cómo demonios crees qué me sentí cuando me entere de estabas herida?, tuve que esperar a que regresaras, para poder verte, hasta que me rebaje a escuchar a hurtadillas los chismes que se corrían, para saber cómo estabas —prorrumpió con hastió.

— Ves lo que causas, yo me rebajó a hacer esas cosas por ti… pero tu como siempre llegaste tan fresca, tan relajada como si no hubiera pasado nada y sólo me besaste como cualquier otro día, anunciando que ya habías vuelto, como si te hubieras largado de vacaciones y no hubiera pasado nada, opté por no decirte nada, aunque después discutimos, no podía quedarme con mi coraje, pero nuestra reconciliación valió la pena… como todas y todo ese tiempo tú sabías que mi padre era mortifago y que estuvo ahí y me lo ocultaste, aunque era más que obvio, pero trataste de protegerme, algo que de nada sirvió, porque de cualquier manera, mi destino ya estaba escrito —mencionó amargamente.

— Y no quedó otro remedió que alejarme de ti y ¡por Slytherin!, ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer… ese día, no sabía ni cómo, ni qué palabras utilizar… llegaste tan radiante, creyendo que nos veríamos en el verano, pero eso no pasaría, cuando te lo dije, ¡por Merlín!, se me hizo eterno, pero tu me exigiste respuestas, respuestas que yo no te quería dar, no podía terminar con la fe que tenías en mi, con esa inocencia con la que me mirabas, cómo decirte que me iba a unir a Voldemort… eso te hubiera destrozado, era mejor así, pero tu siempre siendo tan terca, te aferraste a mi, y me dijiste que me dejas ir, pero que nos volveríamos a ver, que me esperarías en nuestro lugar ¡por los fundadores!, eso me dolió más que si me hubieras dejado ir simplemente, yo sabía que tu estabas ahí y no podía permitirme ir… acercarme a ti… ya no…

— Todo el verano trataste de buscarme, pero yo evitaba cualquier punto de encuentro, además sabía que jamás entrarías al Callejón Knockturn, eres demasiado buena para ese lugar, yo… ya no era a quien buscabas, las cosas habían cambiado yo llevaba un cargo sobre mis hombros y no tenía derecho a hacerte participe de esta carga, muchas fueron las veces que quise ceder y buscarte pero con que cara lo iba a hacer, así que me refugie en brazos de Pansy, siempre dispuesta a estar conmigo —exclamó irónicamente.

— Creí que ella me haría sentirme bien y lo logró hasta cierto punto, pero no eras tu… nunca va a ser tu, nunca me va a hacer sentir esas sensaciones que tu me provocas, pero tu tenías que hacerte tan amiguita del clan Potter, hasta de ese estúpido de Longbottom, jamás me va a llegar ni a los talones, no se compara con la grandeza de un Malfoy… te veía tan alegre con ese—golpeó una vez la cama descargando su enojo.

—Quise lanzarle un avada, miles de veces, pero Blaise hizo que me controlara algunas ocasiones, aunque él si que estaba peor, tu amiguita lo cambió, aunque tu digas que fue él, ella no tardó en irse con Thomas, que irónicamente también es negro, es como una mala copia de Zabinni, pero ¿qué esperabas?, él cumple el mismo destino que yo, que ironía descartado por ser Slytherin, sangre pura, rico y según él "guapo", aunque a veces me preguntó si de verdad ha sido descartado… — evidenció con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Mientras la Weasley no ande con Potter todo estará bien, ese me las pagará, aunque Blaise puede hacerlo por mi y de paso dañar un poco a Longbottom… para que aprendan a no meterse en terrenos de un Slytherin — divulgó divertido pensando en alguna venganza.

— Pero ahora eso no es importante, lo importante es que entiendas que nuestro tiempo se acabo, que debes estar lejos de mi, pero no… eres terca y de seguro harás todo para ayudarme, pero mi misión, es algo en lo que nadie puede ayudarme… y menos tu… un alma tan pura, no querrás volverte un asesina, como lo seré yo…yo jamás me perdonaría si tu salieras dañada — prorrumpió afectado y perturbado.

— No veo el fin de todo esto y no sabes como me duele que hayas venido a verme a este miserable lugar, en estas condiciones… y lo peor que lloraras… por mi… cuando yo soy él que menos merece tus lagrimas — sintió como en su pecho una sensación de dolor y ausencia lo invadía.

— Pero al tenerte cerca, diciéndome todas esas cosas, no pude contenerme y te abrace, era torturante tenerte así y no poder hacerlo, sentir tu calor, tu frágil figura a mi lado, como tantas veces ¿cómo no hacerlo?, ha sido el peor año y más sin ti, que me alegrabas con tus locuras la vida, yo no necesito que mandes hadas o criaturas… yo se que tu eres mi ángel guardián y no necesito más — dejó caer una lagrima en la almohada, tratando de contener las demás.

— Y sentir tus labios robando mi aliento, es lo más deleitante y placentero que me puede ocurrir, es sentir que la vida vale porque existe gente loca como tu, idealista a morir y inevitablemente ensoñadora, nunca con los pies en la tierra — tocó sus labios, aún sintiendo el dulce sabor de los de ella.

— Pero debes alejarte de mi… algo haré para que lo hagas, entiendas que esto ya no puede ser, aunque te duele y me duela –—murmuró dolido, dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas más.

— La vida con el Señor Tenebroso es de servicio o muerte y para mi… la elección ya esta hecha…— se miró el brazo donde su blanca piel relucía, sin marca alguna, pero él sabía que era poseedor del símbolo más escalofriante del mundo mágico.

— ¿Y por qué no tratar de olvidarte?... si eso fuera posible, yo lo hubiera hecho cuando todo comenzaba, ahora eso ya es absurdo.

—Lo que siento por ti me ayuda a seguir vivo, es de lo poco bueno que hay en mi vida aún, al menos los dos sabemos que lo que compartimos es mutuo, por mucho que yo lo niegue… yo… te amo, mi Luna Lovegood, mi Lunática… porque sólo tu me enseñaste a sentirme feliz, sin tomar en cuenta las cosas materiales, me hiciste sonreír en los momentos más duros, estúpidos, ilógicos y porque compartiste tu magia conmigo… porque eres la niña-mujer que me acompaña en la mente a donde quiera que voy… y porque me convertiste en un idiota enamorado.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa melodramática, cerrando sus ojos y evocando el recuerdo de la rubia cuando bailaba para él sin preocupaciones en el bosque bajo la lluvia y la noche que los protegía, gritándole «Te amo Draco Malfoy», entre gotas incoloras y recuerdos, el rubio se fue perdiendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Este era sólo el comienzo de muchas más tragedias para ambos, su destino estaba escrito... una marca, una muerte, una huida y un secuestro ¿puede el amor sobrevivir a esto?...

*º*º*º

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Por fin terminamos aunque no nos convenció del todo, nosotras queríamos dejar ver más de esta pareja, pero el tiempo nos apremiaba y sólo se podía un capítulo, así que volveremos con más de esta pareja y este fic, más adelante.

_**Cuando nos referimos a una marca, es la que tiene Draco en el brazo izquierdo, una muerte la de Dumbledore, la huida de Draco después de que pasa eso y un secuestro el de Lunita.**_

El poema que recita Luna es un fragmento tomado de "The perfect gentleman", inspiración de TDP.

Saludos y abrazos…


End file.
